


You'll Be In My Grace

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Supernatural Song Parodies [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Michael singing to Lucifer, Micifer if you squint, Song Parody, You'll Be In My Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael telling his younger brother he'll always be there</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be In My Grace

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER PARODY

Come stop your crying 

It will be alright 

Just take my hand,

Hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here, don’t you cry

For one so young,

You seem so strong

My wings will hold you 

Keep you safe and warm

This love between us

Can’t be broken

I will be here

Don’t you cry

Cause You'll be in my Grace

Yes You'll be in my Grace

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my Grace

No matter what Dad says

You’ll be here in my Grace always

Why can’t they understand the way we feel?

They just don’t trust what they can’t explain

I know you’re different but

Deep inside you 

You’re not that different at all

And You'll be in my Grace

Yes You'll be in my Grace

From this day on 

Now and forever more

Don’t listen to them

What do they know?

We need each other 

To have, to hold

They’ll see in time 

I know

When Father calls you 

I must be strong 

I may not come help you

But please hold on

He’ll see in time

I know

We’ll show them together

Cause You'll be in my Grace

Believe me, You'll be in my Grace

I’ll be there from this day on

Now and forever

You'll be in my Grace

No matter what Dad says

I’ll be with you 

You’ll be here in my Grace

You’ll be there

Always, always

I’ll be with you

I’ll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your wings

Just look over your wings

Just look over your wings

I’ll be there, always. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
